Lecciones de Besos
by LadyDy
Summary: Necesitaba una buena idea para que Ritsu pudiera besarle sin morirse en el intento, pero... ¿Exactamente cómo? El pobre se moría con la sola petición de que abriera la boca. Necesitaba una buena idea. "—Practicar con otra persona..." Ah, claro, practicar con otra persona... Sí, eso podía funcionar... ¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de SH le pertenecen a Nakamura :)

* * *

**._Lecciones de Besos_.**

* * *

Lo miró seriamente. Uno, dos y tres... Tomó algo de aire y suspiró nuevamente. Esto no podía estar pasándole...

—Ritsu... —Usó su nombre para causar más tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿S-Si?

—Esta es... —Separó un poco su rostro del menor—. Esta es la undécima y última vez que te digo que abras más la boca.

—...

Las mejillas del joven de ojos esmeraldas simplemente se tiñeron más de carmín si es que se podía. Su rostro ya podría ganarle a un tomate fácilmente. Estas lecciones... Todo esto de los besos... ¡Lo venía trayendo loco desde hace unas dos horas! (En realidad media hora hora, ya que esa hora y media -que Saga-senpai no contaba- siempre mantuvo la boca totalmente cerrada debido a la vergüenza de que le enseñaran algo como esto).

El chico de cabellos negros no podía creerlo. Su alto alto grado de entendimiento no podía comprender por qué el kōhai que tenía delante suyo no podía besarle correctamente. Una cosa era ser tímido, pero hasta la novia más tímida que tuvo lo besaba con tranquilidad. ¿Qué acaso no podía sólo abrir la boca? ¿Tanto le costaba mover la lengua contra la suya? ¡¿Tanta energía gastaba al juntar sus benditos y suaves labios?!

Seh, la mente de Saga Masamune era un caos en esos momentos. Aún si su inexpresivo rostro no lo mostrara, se estaba cansando. Dios, lo amaba y quería sentirlo todo de él... Pero no iba a poder hacerlo si Ritsu no se dignaba a abrir la boca. Botó aire de forma exasperada una vez más.

—Tú... —Habló después de unos largos y tortuosos segundos—. Me estoy cansando un poco de enseñarte... ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

— ¿Eh? —murmuró—. Bueno, significa que...

Encerrarlo hasta que aprendiera era una buena idea, pero no le gustaría verlo asustado, además no era un sádico, no es como si realmente disfrutara tenerlo aislado... ¿O sí? Como sea, quizás el hacer un ambiente antes de besarle ayudaría a que se relaje, pero definitivamente habrían veces en las que quisiera hacerlo de sorpresa, además de sólo pensarlo le daba flojera... ¿Cómo diablos le enseñas a un chico a besar?

¿Generalmente no son ellos los que toman la iniciativa en una relación normal? Bien, quizás eso no se aplicaba en _ellos_, pero demonios... ¡Ambos estaban en esa edad! ¡Sí, exacto, ésa en la que tus hormonas aún están fuera de control! ¡¿No debería tan sólo sentirse caliente y dejarse llevar?! Ah, mierda, ya le dolía un poco la cabeza, necesitaba pensar en alguna buena idea pronto...

—Tendría que practicar con otro...

Ah, claro, practicar con otro... Sí, claro, eso era... ¡No, espera! ¿Ah?_ ¿Qué demonios?_ Lo miró con atención. _¿Qué acababa de decir?_

—... ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Eh? Ah, yo... —Un escalofrió lo recorrió. El repentino cambio de voz que hubo en Saga-senpai lo dejó helado. Y es que ésa había sido la voz más fría y hostil que alguna vez pudo haber escuchado.

Saga no sabía qué exactamente le había helado la cabeza; la molesta y odiosa idea de verlo besar a otro, o el hecho de que Ritsu la haya propuesto. ¿Qué significaba esto? _¿Quería ser besado por otro?_ De pronto, la idea de encerrarlo sí que empezaba a ser de su agrado.

—Ritsu...

— ¿S-Si? —Sus ojos dorados penetraron los suyos—. ¿Qué suce- ¡Nng!

Lo besó. Si él no podía abrir la boca, se dedicaría a robarle besos entonces. No había necesidad de hacer otra cosa. Con las manos atrajo aún más su rostro y profundizó el beso. Oh, lo que dijo Ritsu sí que lo había sacado de sus casillas. Más que besarle o enseñarle, estaba dándole otro tipo de lección. Un castigo. Se separó apenas dejándolo con aire.

— ¡¿Se-Se-Senpai?!

Sabía que aquello fue una interrogativa a lo que había hecho, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente. En su lugar, se puso de pie para jalar del brazo a Ritsu y tumbarlo sobre la cama. Lo observó detenidamente; respiración acelerada, mirada temblorosa, y su cuerpo convulsionando por la vergüenza.

No... Definitivamente no dejaría que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo.

—Dejemos eso de los besos, te enseñaré algo mucho mejor...

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿A-A qué se re-refie- ¡Nngh!

* * *

._. Y esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente después de ver repetidamente el capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada de este anime~ xD "Veo que has aprendido a besar con la boca abierta"

Oh, eso me mató, pero de verdad me dejó pensando: ¿Y si Saga-senpai una vez quiso enseñarle a besar con la boca abierta? xD

Ña, se me hizo tierno, como Ritsu era ya muy inseguro en esos tiempos, yo sí lo creo capaz de haber propuesto eso xD Y bueno pues, nuestro querido Masamune es muy celoso y posesivo, así que... :3

Me despido, espero les haya gustado...

CHAITO!


End file.
